Gun Boss Sambash
Gun General Sambash (Aka Jūtō Sambasshu) is the Hot-Headed and leather clad leader of the Sambash Army. In battle, he wields a pistol with great destructive power and rides a motorcycle equipped with a machine gun. He was the first general of the Space Pirates Balban chosen by Captain Zahab to fight the Gingamen. Majin Gang Referred to as the Sambash Majin Gang leader, Sambash's underlings are all insectoid creatures with a biker gang motif. Like their leader, they cloth themselves in leather and fight in an unruly and wild fashion similar to street thugs. Their primary goal is to find a way to revive Daitanix by either gathering energy or altering the Earth's environment to better suit the demon beast. Their Baluba-X container is a whiskey flask. History 3,000 years ago, Black Knight BullBlack came to Earth in an attempt to use the Lights of Ginga against the Balaban only to be cornered by Sambash. After taking the key to the chest containing the Lights and learning where he had hidden them, Sambash seemingly killed Bullblack but never told his comrades or captain of what he had learned, deciding to keep the knowledge to himself should he ever need it. After being released along with the rest of Balban and numerous failures to revive Daitanix, Sambash found himself faced with imminent execution but was able to convince Zahab to grant him one final chance. By having his minion Neikaa create earthquakes, Sambash assured Zahab that his plan would break the seal on Daitanix just like a previous earthquake had broken the seal on the Balban. However, this was merely a front for Sambash's true plan. Though Neikaa was destroyed by Gingaioh, his earthquakes were able to unearth the hidden cave at Cape Kagerou where BullBlack had placed the Lights of Ginga. Unfortunately, a seal had been placed on the cave's entrace that could only be undone by an Earth Wielder. Not to be deterred, Sambash had his final underling Gurinjii assume the form of Ryouma's (GingaRed) brother Hyuga to trick Ryouma into fetching it for him. As Gurinjii is destroyed by Gingaioh, Sambash attempted to take the chest but was attacked by a vengeful Ryouma with both sustaining heavy wounds from each other. Down but not out, Sambash dragged himself to the chest and opened it in order to use the Lights of Ginga to finally defeat the Gingaman only to find that Bullblack had decieved him and the chest was empty. With nothing left to lose, a crazed Sambash lept onto his motorcycle and charged GingaRed in a suicide run but was hit by GingaRed's ''Two Swords Flash ''attack, which caused him to lost control and drive off a cliff where he exploded in mid air, thus bringing an end to the first army of the Balban. During the events of ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger ''Sambash is resurrected by Gregory, only to be killed once again by the Gingamen in Ginga Armor Shine. Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Villains (Gingaman) Category:Gunmen Category:Bikers Category:Space Pirates Bulban Category:Pirates Category:Hot-Heads Category:Rebellious Villains Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Bug-Themed Villains Category:Insect-Themed Villains Category:Biker-Themed Villains